Processors have gained in sophistication with technological developments to create a more secure and useful environment. Security may be comprised when a party tampers with these processors. Additionally, these processors may be operating outside a range of acceptable tolerances, such as temperature and/or voltage which may cause issues with data corruption, unpredictable behavior, and even processor failure.